Resistive memory devices represent a recent innovation within the field of integrated circuit technology. While much of this technology is in the development stages, various technological concepts for proposed resistive memory devices and fabrication of the same have been demonstrated by the inventors. The inventors believe that various resistive memory technologies and various techniques for fabricating various resistive memory devices show compelling evidence to hold substantial advantages over competing technologies in the semiconductor electronics industry.
Over time, advancement in technology has provided an increase in a number of semiconductor devices, such as transistors, that can be fabricated on a given geometric area of a semiconductor chip. An implication of increasing the number of semiconductor devices is increasing memory capacity and processing power for the semiconductor chip and associated electronic devices.
In light of the above, the inventors desire to continue developing practical utilization and fabrication of resistive memory technology.